


GuroTober Day 26: GUTS

by Guro_Writer



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Disembowelment, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Revisiting a place of their past, Xion and Naminé encounter a most dangerous Heartless.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 1
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 26: GUTS

“Xion, look! Isn't this...”

“You're right. ...This place looks so different now.” The black-haired girl caught up with her blonde friend standing in front of the rusting iron gates, the garden behind them completely overgrown and not only the walls, but even the majority of the old mansion behind completely covered in vegetation, nature seeking to reclaim it at a remarkable pace. “Has it really just been three years?”

“Yes. So much has happened since then, hasn't it? We got another shot at exist- ...at life. And ...we changed too, haven't we?”

“Yeah.” Both Xion and Naminé being born in the image of the same girl, they still shared the exact same height – bar Xion's preferring boots whereas Naminé would wear sandals or go barefoot –, bright blue eyes and facial features, but since they'd gained complete bodies, their differing lifestyles had served to physically diverge them in other ways. Aside from their clothes, with Xion wearing a sleeveless black top, short white skirt and black boots, and Naminé keeping her simple white summer dress with a lacy hem, the former's more active life had given her a more toned, athletic build and a bit of a tan, while Naminé preferring to stay indoors to paint or work on research had retained her slender, almost delicate frame and fair skin, yet become slightly bustier.

But besides from their bodies, their hearts too had changed and grown, distinct from both each other and their original one, Kairi. And now, while exploring Twilight Town on a day off, the two of them had happened across a reminder of their turbulent past, all but swallowed by the forest. “I know this place was left abandoned, but... Do you think we should get the others to help us restore it?”

Naminé shook her head. “I say, we just leave it. After all, we still have our memories – good and bad – of what happened here, so there's no need to hang on to the place, is there? And we both know how fleeting a physical form can be.”

“I guess you're right. Then let's- Do you feel that?” Xion suddenly started looking around, her intuition alerting her to something that didn't seem quite right as she summoned her Keyblade.

And true enough, just moments later the air grew a little colder and the sun's very light seemed to faintly dim as the Heartless she'd sensed appeared from the ground in a pool of darkness. It looked like a Neoshadow, sharing the uniform yellow eyes, uncanny slender humanoid body with oddly thin joints and long jagged antennae, but instead of most Shadow's bluish black, its body had a dark reddish tint, its skin, as it were, featureless except for the red vein-like patterns on its thighs, upper arms and forehead. But compared to its brethren, it was distinctly larger, towering over the two girls by a whole head despite its posture, and radiating an almost palpable malice. No doubt this one was dangerous.

“Naminé, stay back.” Xion placed herself between the Heartless and her friend. “I'll protect you.” She readied herself, preparing to meet the Shadow head-on, but instead it melted back into a puddle of darkness ...only for that puddle to swiftly move below Xion's feet, the Shadow reemerging in a blast of darkness. The unexpected attack threw Xion to the ground, while the Heartless charged straight at Naminé instead, striking at her with its clawed fingers, slashing deep into the girl's stomach, and she collapsed onto the ground with a scream, her dress shredded and bloodied, as the Shadow merged into the ground once more.

“Naminé!” As soon as she regained her bearings, Xion rushed to the blonde's side, gasping in shock as she turned her onto her side, only for some part of her entrails to remain on the ground in a pool of blood, Naminés entire abdomen cut wide open, exposing her insides and part of her guts hanging out, the girl weakly whimpering in pain.

“Cure!” Xion called forth her healing magic, but the green glow just flickered over Naminés gruelling injuries before ineffectually dissipating. “No! Come on, Cura! Cur-ah!” The Shadow made full use of Xion's distraction, leaving a series of deep bloody gashes on her right forearm as it disarmed her, her Keyblade dispersing as soon as it left her grip. Giving her no time to retaliate, the Shadow slammed Xion against a nearby tree with one arm, lifting her off her feet as it pinned her against it, its other hand slashing away at her body, leaving her top shredded and all but falling away, revealing most of her stomach and small, firm breasts, covered in superficial cuts.

Despite her own situation, Xion reached towards Naminé, but the girl lying in an ever-growing pool of blood, staining both her white dress and the grass around her, remained lifeless, and Xion couldn't make any signs of breathing either. “No...” With a furious scream, the black-haired girl began hammering against the Shadow's head with her fists, despite the surge of pain every motion of her right arm caused, but the Heartless seemed entirely unaffected.

After letting Xion continue her fruitless assault for several moments, the Shadow suddenly rammed its claws into her abdomen, right above her crotch, brutally dragging them upward until it met her ribs, leaving the girl's stomach torn wide open as she let out a pained scream. Continuing to strike and strain against the Heartless, with her arm too disabled to summon her Keyblade, there was little Xion could do, effectively nothing more than a human, completely at the creature's mercy.

The Shadow jabbed its claws into her stomach again, eliciting shriek that cut off into a gagging sound as Xion suddenly felt nauseous, looking down to watch the Heartless withdraw its hand from her inside, multiple pink loops of intestines hanging from her open wound. Instinctively clutching at her midsection in a vain attempt to keep her guts inside, Xion started tearing up, shuddering in pain, suddenly gasping for air as the Shadow threw her onto the ground and she landed flat on her back right beside Naminé ...Naminé's body.

Looming over Xion, the Shadow dragged its claws over her chest, all but slicing her right breast into pieces as yet more blood, that was already soaking her skirt, covered her chest too. As it dug its hand into her belly, right below her ribs, tearing out brownish chunks of some other organ, its claws also pierced into her stomach and Xion let out a retching sound, starting to choke and cough as an acrid taste mixed with blood filled her mouth.

By this point Xion's entire torso was awash with a searing pain taking hold of her, and she could only weakly shudder and sob in her agony, when suddenly the Shadow let go of her, its claws completely splattered in both her and Naminé's blood, and then just turned away, melding into the shadows on the ground as it up and vanished as abruptly as it had appeared.

Yet by this point Xion wasn't having any illusions about her survival, her hand refusing to work long enough to even briefly summon her Keyblade, despite all of her will, and with the two of them all alone in the forest, any outside help was highly unlikely. Instead, Xion managed to turn onto her side, taking one last rueful look at Namine's pained expression, her face streaked with tears but her eyes dull and vacant, brushing a hand over her friend's face to close her eyes.

Rolling onto her back, Xion clasped Naminé's lifeless hand into hers, gazing into the bright, clouded sky. Yet despite her acceptance, her body refused to give in, and ultimately Xion had to wait multiple more minutes of lying on the grass in a massive pool of both of their blood, before the pain from her ravaged stomach slowly began to fade as the blood loss finally took its toll, and Xion closed her eyes, drifting off into nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Post III timeskip mandated by reddit (because r/guro doesn't want under-18 characters), but it actually gave me something interesting to explore. This one is pretty self-explaining, not much to add. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
